Nick at Nite (Around the World)
Nick at Nite a network that was originally established as a nighttime cable channel/programming block broadcasting over channel space of flagship Nickelodeon channel in the United States has expanded to include worldwide versions. Despite the sucess of Nick at Nite in the United States most international versions of Nickelodeon do not carry their own Nick at Nite programming block as local versions of Nickelodeon outside of the United States either carry children's programming 24 hours a day or run a-non-Nick at Nite program block during nighttime. While Nick at Nite's U.S. flagship primirarily focuses on reruns of discounted primetime network sitcoms some of these international versions have aired reruns of discounted Nickelodeon series. America Lantin America In Lantin America Nick at Nite is aired weeknightly on Nickelodeon Lantin America from 10:00pm until 6:00am since Feburary 6 2006 Shows include: The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Kenan and Kel ALF Bewitched I Dream of Jennie. It replaced the former block Fantabuloso which aired series aimed at teenagers and was similiar to the U.S. Nickelodeon flagship's now-defunct TEENick block. Until July 4 2009 the block aired seven nights a week. From July 5 2009-April 2010 Nick Hits a block featuring classic Nicktoons and Nick live-action series took over nighttime schedule on weekends. In April 2010 Nick at Nite began airing on weekdays once again with the addition of classic Nicktoons to the lineup. Because of this Clarissa Explains it All Happy Days The Addams Family and The Munsters were removed from the schedule as three former Nickelodeon sitcoms were added: Zoey 1O1 and Ned's Declassified: School Survivail Guide. Australia In Australia Nick at Nite aired from October 1995 until July/August 2000. It shared the same channel as Nickelodeon broadcasting from 8 p.m. until 6 a.m. on weeknights and 10 p.m. until 6 a.m. Shows include: Get Smart Sanford and Son The Courtship of Eddie's Father The Fugitive Bonanza The Prisoner The Saint Thunderbirds The Mary Tyler Moore Show The Flying Nun The Jim Nabors Hour and The Bob Newhart Show. Europe United Kingdom Nick at Nite was one of the planned and advertised as part of Sky's new Multichannels package but was never launched. Germany *''Main article: Nick nach acth'' In Germany Nick nach Acth (Nick After Eight) aired on Nickelodeon Germany after 8:15 p.m. CET. It aired documentaries drama series movies and sitcoms. It used an adapted logo of it's American countertop. Many parts of the block included reruns of Ren and Stimpy and CatDog. This is only on Nick's Germany's website though. Since December 2008 Nick and Comedy Central share the same programming block with Comedy Central airing after 8: 15 p.m. effectively replacing Nick nach Acth. Netherlands In the Netherlands Nick at Nite aired on Nickelodeon Holland every night. It mostly aired the English and Ducth-subtitled versions of the Nickelodeon shows. Nick at Nite only ran for a couple of months in 2004 it stopped airing when Nickelodeon moved to the channel The Box. Now Nickelodeon shares the channel with Comedy Central as well as the German Nickelodeon and also in Holland Nickelodeon stopped airing at 8:00 p.m. France In France Nick at Nite airs everyday from 10 p.m.-4 a.m. Shows include: The Partridge Family Benson Laverne and Shirley Happy Days George Lopez The Cosby Show Taxi and The Donna Reed Show. Asia Russia and CIS Countries In Russia and the CIS countries Nick at Nite airs on Nickelodeon (CIS) everyday from 9:30pm until 11:30pm Moscow Time. Shows include: Drake and Josh iCarly Unfablulous The Elephant Princess True Jackson VP. Japan In Japan Nick at Nite airs everday from 9:00pm until 6:00am. The block premeired on August 4 2008. Shows include: Drake and Josh The Addams Family Charles in Charge Gillian's Island The Adventures of Pete and Pete Bewitched The Lucy Show The Brady Bunch Show The Dick Van Dyke Show and Sanford and Son. India An Indian version of Nick at Nite began broadcasting on July 31 2010. Southeast Asia In Southeast Asia Nick at Nite airs Monday to Friday. It airs 8-9:30 p.m. (PHIL/SING time). Shows include: My Family's Got GUTS Dance on Sunset Dennis the Menace and Heathcliff. Arab World *''Main article: Nickelodeon at Midnight'' When Nickelodeon Arabia returned Janurury 2031 they announce that that will have a midnight-time block called Nickelodeon at Midnight. Shows will include: Glenn Martin DDS Dennis the Menace Fatherwood The Simpsons Lassie Double Dare on Nickelodeon at Midnight Comedy Muppets and The Nanny.